Hostage
by Doctor Ella
Summary: Chapter 11 finally! Robert and Elizabeth go out for a bite at Doc's, expecting less than what they got... R
1. Just Lunch Or So I thought

HOSTAGE  
  
A fanfiction by Christie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 1 ~ Just Lunch. . . or so I thought  
  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
Two months it's been. Two long months since Robert had decided to "cut his losses." And in that time, he has just been so. . . cut off from the rest of the world. I mean, of course Robert isn't 'Mr. Cheerful' but he hasn't been. . . well. . . himself. Since the operation, Kerry has kept him down in the ER (obviously) and I am sort of guessing that the only reason he hasn't quit is because he's so unlikely to get a job at another hospital.  
  
I was down in the ER for a surgical consult when I saw Robert. I knew that underneath his tough exterior, he was in a lot of pain. . . lonely even. I could see it in his eyes. It's sort of odd how I k now him. I can see what he's feeling despite his efforts to hide them.  
  
"Hello Robert."  
  
"Lizzie! Couldn't keep away for that long could ya?"  
  
I grinned at his little sarcastic note.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I've been better. Although you know that I do greatly enjoy all this scut work. Great for the soul, ya know? Code browns, homeless guys that may I say reek to high heaven, gang bangers. . . I, Rocket Romano, do it all!"  
  
"Robert - "  
  
"Don't sweat it Lizzie. You can go tend to your patient now."  
  
I actually felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve all this. He had never done anything except be honest. He was honest even if it offended people, but that's no crime. I don't think that most people see that fact about Robert, but I do. I see the soft side of him.  
  
I couldn't think of anything proper to say, so I just looked at him, deep into his eyes, before I turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth?"  
  
I turned to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I'm off at eight. You maybe wanna go catch a quick dinner after your shift?"  
  
I paused for a moment. Robert was asking me out. He needed a friend, and I seemed to be the only one he's got. How does he survive without any family or friends?  
  
"Yes Robert. That would be lovely. I'll meet you in the lounge at about eight o'clock."  
  
He smiled and gave me a little nod. I wish he would smile more. . . I wish he had more to smile about. I mean, getting your arm severed, getting demoted, catching your lifeless arm on fire, and then having to get it amputated after all that work are not exactly things people would smile about. Not having family or friends to support you through it all isn't something to smile about. Little things, even if only dinner with a co- worker. . . a friend. . . is something he could smile about, and I would give that to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eight o'clock had rolled around, and I was in the lounge waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, you ready to go?"  
  
"All set."  
  
"Okay, let's a go! Oh, and Lizzie, thanks for, uh, coming. I know you have Ella and everything - "  
  
"Robert, I wanted to come with you. What are friends for?"  
  
He smiled at me again. It is such a wonderful feeling knowing that I can make him happy, even if only for a moment. Robert is a good man. If only he showed it more.  
  
"So, you just want to walk over to Doc's?"  
  
"Doc's?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, my reservations for the steak house and the grand symphony were canceled."  
  
"Haha, no no. Doc's is fine."  
  
We walked across the street to the one and only Doc Magoo's and sat down at one of the booths.  
  
"So how are you and Ella doing?"  
  
"Oh, as well as can be expected I suppose. It's not easy raising a child. . . well, alone, you know?"  
  
"Yes, well. . . I'm sure you're a fantastic mother. So, is she talking a lot?"  
  
"Some. Not - "  
  
I was cut off in mid-sentence when a man walked into the room. He caught my eye, for he was in all black attire. As I just stared at him, Robert turned around to see what I was looking at. As the man walked up to the counter, he pulled out a gun. As he did that, three more men came into the restaurant.  
  
"Give me your money! All of it! Anyone in here with money, jewelry, watches, or ANYTHING worth cash, take it off and give it to me, or me and my pals here will blow your brains out!" 


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Ch 2 ~ The Nightmare Begins  
  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had never been so scared in my entire life. 'This can't be happening, I have a daughter! I'm going to die today and Ella will never get to know her parents.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Everybody down on the ground! You do everything I say, or you know what will happen."  
  
I was frozen in fear. I had heard what he told us to do, but I couldn't bring myself to move.  
  
"Elizabeth, come on now."  
  
Robert whispered to me as he put his hand on my shoulder and guided me down to the ground.  
  
"R - Robert. . . "  
  
I whispered. I was terrified. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. . .  
  
"Shhh. . . it'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you okay? Just hang in there, and do everything the man says."  
  
Robert was being so sweet. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't even thinking about himself. All I felt I could do was nod. Robert put his arm around me, and I felt a since of comfort as he did so. I had to get out of this; we all did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Robert's POV  
  
'Damn, this can't be happening. I brought Elizabeth here, and if it weren't for me, she would be safe at home with Ella. I have to get her out of this!' I was panicking. I was scared as hell, and that was so out of character for me. As everyone took off all their valuables, I saw something on Elizabeth's hand. Her wedding ring. . . she hadn't taken it off.  
  
"Hey you, over there! What's that, huh thought you could get away without giving me that ring of yours? Give it to me now, and maybe. . . just maybe I won't shoot you right here!"  
  
'No, she doesn't deserve this! It's her wedding ring and only thing left of Mark! Why is this happening to her? I mean, I can understand it happening to me, for I'm nothing but a self-absorbed jerk. . . but Elizabeth. . . ' I thought to myself  
  
"Come on man, it's her wedding ring. It's her only memory - "  
  
"Did I ask you? Do you really think I give a damn?! Now GIVE ME THE RING!"  
  
I looked over at Elizabeth. She was crying. The tears were just rolling down her eyes as she took off the ring and gave it to the man.  
  
"That's good, now you can shut up and hang here with your little one-armed husband."  
  
'Oh non he did not!' I swear I almost got up right then and there to knock him straight into next week, but did otherwise. So after he had his fun, he left us to go back with his buddies. Apparently they wanted more than just money, they wanted fame. For the police had arrived; a lot of them. This wasn't going to be pretty. 


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3 ~ Surprise  
  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" We have you surrounded! Come out of the building immediately!"  
  
There were a ton or police, fire trucks, bomb squads, and pretty much anything you could think of waiting outside. I just wanted to get out of this horrid place as soon as I could. This evil little man had already taken my ring. . . My wedding ring! And I wasn't going to let him do anymore damage. . . or so I thought.  
  
"Hey little man, come here."  
  
The man was directing this command towards Robert. He got up and looked at me as he walked over to the man. He took hold of Robert and shoved him out the door, and then walked out after him.  
  
"You shoot me, and you'll have to shoot him first!" The gunman shouted.  
  
He was holding Robert in front of him as a shield.  
  
"Robert!"  
  
"Lizzie, shut up, I'm fine!"  
  
"HEY, why don't BOTH of you shut up before I shoot the elf here!" the gunman demanded.  
  
I wanted to go over to Robert so badly, but I knew that if I did, the man would probably shoot us both. I couldn't do anything. I am so used to being able to help people, but I couldn't do anything. I felt the tears start to come up again, so I just sat there and cried while the robber tried to negotiate with the police.  
  
"Dr. Corday?"  
  
I heard a familiar voice whisper behind me.  
  
"Dr. Corday, are you okay? We're going to get out of this, I promise."  
  
"C - Carter?"  
  
I turned around and saw his familiar face. Maybe he could help us; maybe we could find a way out. All I knew was that I wasn't alone anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about twenty minutes, they finally came back inside. Robert looked really upset and shook up.  
  
"Robert, are you okay? What did he do?"  
  
"I'm fine. . . he - Carter?"  
  
"Dr. Romano."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I thought I was going to get something to eat before my shift. . . "  
  
"Oh, right. Anyway, he told the police that he wants anyone that was arrested within the last week to be let go. Apparently he's got a few buddies that were put in jail last week, and he wants revenge."  
  
"But why us?" I asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, there's got to be some way to get out of here!" Carter said.  
  
He was starting to get nervous; we all were.  
  
"We just have to wait for awhile. If we try anything and they catch us, they'll shoot."  
  
There was a deadly silence. How had we gotten here? We, all three of us, just wanted to have a little something to eat, and now, here we are, being held hostage in Doc Magoo's with no one to help us. I'm sure everyone at the hospital has seen us on the news by now, and probably know that Robert is here. There is a news crew taping everything that is going on outside.  
  
"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! They're not going to give this up! They want attention, and if they let us go, they won't have that."  
  
"Carter's right, Robert."  
  
"I know, I know, but we have no plan." Robert responded.  
  
"Well we have plenty of time to think of one." 


	4. Reaction

Chapter 4 ~ Reaction  
  
*Back at the hospital*  
  
Abby's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are Carter and Corday?!" Kerry was barking out.  
  
She was not having a good day, which was like hell for us in the ER.  
  
"Uh, Carter went to get something to eat before his shift, and I have absolutely no idea where Corday is."  
  
"Well Carter's ten minutes late for his shift and we are in desperate need for doctors!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here - "  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, Jerry yelled over to Kerry.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, I think you should take a look at this. . . "  
  
He turned up the TV volume and everyone stopped to look at it.  
  
"There has been a robbery at Doc Magoo's Restaurant across from Cook County General Hospital. There appears to be about five people in the restaurant being held hostage by three armed men. One of them was recently brought outside by one of the robbers for protection. Here is that footage now. . ."  
  
They showed the footage of the robber taking Dr. Romano outside with him.  
  
"Oh - Oh my God!" Kerry had said, still staring at the TV.  
  
And right then, it dawned on me that John could be in there.  
  
"The robbers have gotten the names of the hostages. They are: Dr. Robert Romano Victoria Corrinor Bobby Corrinor Dr. Elizabeth Corday And Dr. John Carter."  
  
I heard gasps and whispers throughout the room at the shock of what was just said.  
  
"Dr. Weaver! How could this - What if. . . "  
  
"Abby, calm down, there's nothing we can do for them now."  
  
"No! There has to be! You're saying that we're going to just sit here when Dr. Roman, Elizabeth, and John could die at any minute?!"  
  
"Abby, let's not get carried away. . . "  
  
"But it's true! They have guns right? They could shoot him! I mean them! They could shoot them!"  
  
"We can't do anything Abby!"  
  
I was freaking out. I had just seen Carter that morning! It was all m y fault; we had gotten in a fight earlier that day and he left the house mad at me. If only I had said something to him, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have gone off to Doc's. I think the only reason he went there was to get away from the house; to get away from me and my endless bickering. God, I take him for granted. Why? He cares so much for me, he is always there for me, he loves me. . . One thing was for sure now though: I wasn't ever going to take him for granted again. 


	5. The Waiting Game

Chapter 5 - The Waiting Game  
  
Romano's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How long you think we're gonna be in here?"  
  
I looked over to see the face of a scared young teenage girl asking me this. She and the other boy were being held hostage along with Elizabeth, Carter and me.  
  
"I don't know. . . Until they have what they want I guess."  
  
She let out a long sigh and settled against the wall where she had been sitting previously.  
  
"I'm Vicky, by the way. Vicky Corrinor. I might as well get to know everyone seeing that we'll probably be in here for awhile." She said to me.  
  
"Robert Romano. Nice to meet you."  
  
We shook hands. . . then there was an awkward silence. . . so I decided to make the best out of the whole situation, and I started talking.  
  
"So. . . how old are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm eighteen."  
  
"Wow, uh, what are you studying? You know, in school. . . "  
  
"Medicine. I want to be a doctor. I've wanted to be one since I was little. My favorite TV show was "Emergency."  
  
I let out a little laugh.  
  
"Ugh, doctor shows. . . so unrealistic."  
  
"Oh yeah? You a doctor?"  
  
She asked me, a little skeptical. I could see the doubt in her face as her eyes shifted down to where my arm was. . . well, where it was supposed to be.  
  
"I'm a surgeon. Or I used to be."  
  
"Yeah? That's cool. What. . . uh. . . happened?"  
  
"Hah, well, it's as simple as this: I backed into the tail rotor of a chopper."  
  
"Wow." She said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too. They re-attached it, but there was no feeling. . . So eventually I caught the darn thing on fire without even knowing it! So. . . I amputated."  
  
"God. . . "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carter's POV  
  
Dr. Corday and I, along with a little boy, sat next to each other in a corner of Doc's. The boy didn't look more than ten years old. He looked so scared. So I shifted my weight so I could see him better, and I called over to him.  
  
"Hey, I'm John. Do you wanna come sit over here with my friend Elizabeth and me?"  
  
He nodded his head and crawled over next to me.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Bobby. Where's my sister?"  
  
"I think she's with Dr. Romano over there." I said as I pointed over to them.  
  
"Why can't she sit with me?"  
  
"Well, these people don't want us moving around much, and if we do what they want, we'll be out of here faster, okay?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"So it's Bobby huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a good name." I said to him, trying to comfort him a little.  
  
He looked up at me and I smiled. I hadn't heard that name in awhile.  
  
"Do ya think?" He asked me. "I don't really like it."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's great. My brother's name was Bobby."  
  
"Really? That's cool!" Bobby said, rather amused.  
  
We talked for a little while, and I think I got both our minds off the situation that was at hand. . . for a while at least.  
  
"Dr. Corday, are you okay?"  
  
She turned her head to me, and I saw that she had been crying.  
  
"I'm fine Carter. And please. . . this isn't work, you can call me Elizabeth."  
  
"Well, you can call me John if you like." I said as we shared grins.  
  
Dr. Romano talked with Vicky while Elizabeth, Bobby, and I talked. We all just waited. Waited for it all to end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, everyone. . . thank you SO much for the reviews. They really make my stories worth writing. OK, so, I have some bad news for you ( I'm leaving for a vacation on the 16th, and won't be back until the 26th, so I won't be able to get chapters up until then. SORRY! But keep reading and reviewing! I WILL have more up after I get home! Thanks! 3 Ella 


	6. Friends

Chapter 6 - Friends  
  
Abby's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was so scared. I had absolutely no idea what was happening in the place where John was. Was he okay? Had he been hurt? Were they scared? That was all I could think about the whole day. Kerry expected me to finish out my shift and to tend to my patients, because to Dr. Weaver, ' There was nothing I could to to help John.' Well, not If I could help it.  
  
"Susan, tell Weaver that I left, okay?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.  
  
"Abby, don't tell me you're - "  
  
"I have to. I'm not just going to sit around when john and the rest of them need my help!"  
  
"Abby, listen. . . even if you did have some sort of plan - which I know you don't - the cops are surrounding the place. . . they wouldn't let you do anything!"  
  
"Well, I have to at least try." I said to her. Susan paused for a minute, as if thinking of something.  
  
"I'm coming with you. Meet me in the lounge in five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Susan, I don't - " I tried to reason with her.  
  
"Just meet me there."  
  
After about five minutes of waiting, Susan walked into the lounge.  
  
"So are we going or are we going?" She asked me.  
  
"Uh, yeah. . . I'll get my coat." I responded.  
  
I got my coat out of my locker, and Susan did the same.  
  
"Susan. . . " I said. She looked up at me.  
  
". . . If you don't mind me asking, why are you going?"  
  
"Abby, you and Carter are my best friends. If anything were to happen to either one of you, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I had no idea Susan thought of me as her best friend. I mean, Carter. . . yeah, I understand that. They have known eachother for almost ten years now. But me. . . ? I never thought she liked me all that much. But nevertheless, I walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you Susan."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Susan's POV  
  
When I found out what had happened at Doc's over the news, so many things rushed through my head in a instant. Dr. Romano was weak. . . and I was scared that the robbers might take advantage of that. Elizabeth had just lost Mark, and emotionally could not handle anything like this. And Carter. . . Now Carter's had enough trauma in his life. He of all people didn't need this. . . no one did. But if Abby was going to go and try to help Carter and the rest of them, I would be right here beside her. After all, what are friends for?  
  
"So, let's go."  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates! I hope you all like this chapter, and PLEASE review if you like my story! PLEASE! lol 


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7 - The Plan  
  
Abby's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Outside Doc's*  
  
Me and Susan had left the hospital and were standing outside Doc's. We had discussed a lot of ideas on how to help everyone in the restaurant. We weren't coming up with too much, so we just stood there, along with hundreds of other people, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"Abby. I. . . I think I have a plan." Susan had said after hours of thinking.  
  
I looked at her, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"I'll get a gun. . . somehow, and I'll sneak in through the back. . . with the gun. And then - "  
  
"Susan!!" I interrupted. "Are you out of your mind?! You can't go in there! That's what the cops are for!"  
  
"Abby, listen, the cops aren't willing to risk their lives for some people that they don't even know. . . not yet anyway. But I refuse to just SIT here until the cops decide to get their butts to work on this case! Now I, on the other hand, am willing to go in there."  
  
Susan was serious. Dead serious. And if I knew Susan like I thought I did, she wouldn't be able to be talked out of this one. So I just sighed. . .  
  
"Go on. . . " I said.  
  
Susan told me the whole plan, and it seemed perfect. . . at the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Inside Doc's*  
  
Carter's POV  
  
"What are they doing? Do they even have a plan?" I said to no one in particular. These robbers were just sitting there. They didn't look like they even knew what they were doing.  
  
"Who knows." Romano replied to my rhetorical question.  
  
These guys had made Romano and Vicky come sit with the rest of us so that they could 'keep track of us.' The thing was though, that two of the four robbers had left before the news crew or the cops showed up. They chickened out I guess. . . Just then, I heard a slight squeak coming from the back of the room. I turned around to see who or what was there. 'Maybe it is the other two robbers that left us earlier.' I thought. But then, I got a better view of who it was. It looked like a woman. . . a woman I recognized.  
  
"Oh my God, it's Susan." I whispered to myself  
  
"WHAT?" Elizabeth and Romano said in unison.  
  
"Look, it's Susan." I whispered, making sure no one but them heard me.  
  
They all looked over to what I was pointing to.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Romano asked. . . already knowing the answer.  
  
"I guess she's here to help us." 


	8. Actions and Consequences

Chapter 8 ~ Actions and Consequences  
  
Inside Doc's ~ Susan's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Susan! What are you DOING?! How did you get in here? . . . WHY are you in here??" Carter asked me, exasperated. The look on his face read complete shock.  
  
"I'm going to help you! I snuck in the back, and I have a plan, but first you've got to be quiet! If these guys catch us --"  
  
I was suddenly cut off as I heard a deep voice coming from one of the armed men. Man, I jinx everything!  
  
"Who's that you're talkin' to over there, huh? Do we have a visitor?" Asked one of the masked men. He got up and started walking near us. With every footstep I heard came the realization that they were going to find me.  
  
"Well little lady, how did you manage to get in here?" He asked.  
  
I swear that my heart stopped when he said this. The look in his eyes was sheer evil, and I had no control over what he would do with me. He wanted to kill me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside ~ Abby's POV  
  
I couldn't believe that I had actually let Susan go in there. She could get hurt. . . she could get the rest of them hurt! I was so worried for all of them.  
  
"Abby, what are you doing?!" I heard someone ask behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw Kerry Weaver walking towards me.  
  
I sighed. "I need to be here, Kerry. Suspend me, fire me, do whatever, but I'm staying. I need to be here.  
  
"Abby, I don't want to fire you, but you can't just leave like that without telling me. You have patients that are waiting for you."  
  
"I will next time. Sorry." I sighed and turned back towards the restaurant.  
  
"I thought Susan came with you. . . Where is she?"  
  
"Uh. . ." I studdered, knowing what her reaction would be if I told her. ". . . She's inside Doc's"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside ~ Susan's POV  
  
I was frozen. I was just sitting there like a deer staring into the headlights of an incoming car.  
  
"Hey, G, this lady here snuck in. Want me to shoot her? The man asked his partner.  
  
"I have a better idea." The shorter man started. "Let's make her feel real guilty. . . take the boy." He finished  
  
"No! Don't hurt him, he didn't do anything!" I screamed.  
  
"Don't take them, if you're going to hurt someone, take me," Carter added.  
  
"Well now, don't we have a selfless bunch here? Willing to die for a little nine year old, huh? Well, TOUGH! He's gunna die because of your stupidity, lady." The man added to our little conversation.  
  
By this time, the little boy and his sister were sobbing, Carter was shaking, Romano was holding Elizabeth while she cried, and I was about to have a breakdown.  
  
"Yo, Parks. You should bring the boy with you outside, and tell everyone out there that we mean business. . . then, simply. . . shoot him!" 'Parks' partner suggested.  
  
"Aw, come on man, they'll shoot me!"  
  
"Not if you use the boy there as a shield. . . they can't put the 'poor little innocent' in danger, now can they?"  
  
These men thought they had everything all figured out. Well, I wasn't going to let these horrible people hurt anyone. . . not over my dead body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for all the positive reviews!. Sorry for takin so long. I might take awhile to get the next chapter up too. . . school just started. Uck. But I will post it eventually if you guys want to hear it. Seriously, if you are reading this and you want me to continue, please, please tell me. I NEED REVIEWS! Lol. If no one is reading this, I might as well not take the time to write more, so seriously, please try and review!! Thanks!!! ~Ella~ 


	9. Two Shots Fired

A/N: Oh my gosh, ok so I haven't updated this in like a year, and I honestly didn't think that I would, but I have two chapters already written that I never updated, so I might as well finish it for all of you who were actually reading it. (I will admit that I really sucked at writing a year ago) haha. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9 - Two Shots Fired  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside. Abby's POV  
  
Kerry and I were outside Doc's, hoping that Susan hadn't gotten herself in too much trouble.  
  
"I can't believe she did this." Kerry said. "Why the hell did you let her go in there?"  
  
"Kerry, I'm sorry, okay? You know Susan, she wouldn't have listened to me if I told her not to go in there! Especially since Carter is in there. . ."  
  
Kerry sighed, knowing that I was probably right. Susan and Carter had known each other for a long time. They were really close. . . I didn't want to get in the middle of that.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope she managed to slip in unnoticed." She replied.  
  
"Yeah. . ." I sighed.  
  
"Hey look!" I heard someone shout. I looked back to the front of the restaurant, and there it was: A man holding a gun to a little boy's head. . . Everyone in the entire crowd of people became silent at the horrifying sight.  
  
"EVERYONE!" The man shouted. "We have a little problem here! Some bitch snuck in the back of the restaurant and was trying to sneak some of my hostages out the back! Well, we found her!!! And now this boy here is going to pay! I told you what would happen if you tried anything smooth!"  
  
I heard many gasps and cries of fear from the crowd. Was he really doing this? Was he really going to shoot an innocent little boy? I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the thought of what they might have done already to the people inside. In my moment of fear, I felt an arm of comfort around my shoulder, and I looked over to Kerry; Tears had started flowing freely down my face by that time.  
  
"It'll be okay, Abby. Everything will be okay."  
  
I put my hands to my face and tried subtly to wipe away the tears streaming down my face. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, well I hope so. . ."  
  
As I was saying that, I suddenly heard the loud sound of a gunshot, followed by screams and gasps. 'Oh my God, did he shoot the boy?!' I asked myself, on the verge of panicking. I looked up to where the man had been, but all I saw was the little boy running down the steps, into the crowd.  
  
The police had shot the robber.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Inside. Romano's POV  
  
The taller of the two men had brought the boy outside to shoot him. God did I want to get up and just punch this guy out. Who the hell did this guy think he was, shooting a little boy?! At that point, I was tightly embracing Elizabeth, trying to calm her down as she cried in my arms.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay." I was telling her, but the crying would just not cease. Carter was holding onto Vicky, trying to comfort her while she wept profusely for her baby brother.  
  
That's when we heard the shot. Vicky started crying even harder, and Elizabeth started to shake. I attempted to calm her while Carter continued trying to calm Vicky. It was no easy task.  
  
After a couple minutes of intense waiting, the robber had not come back inside, and the shorter robber, the one that was still with us, was starting to look worried.  
  
"Hey you." The robber was aiming the question towards me. "Keep all three of them here. I'm goin' outside to see what the hell is going on. I'll be back in 30 seconds, and if ANY of you are gone, I'll chop your other arm off! I mean it!"  
  
"Could you just shut up about the arm already?!" I whispered under my breath. After waiting for what seemed like days, the man came back inside. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face because of the mask he was wearing, but clearly he was mad. . .  
  
"YOU!" He yelled, pointing at Susan. "If it weren't for your stupid stunt here, my partner wouldn't have even considered going outside! But now instead of having one dead hostage, I HAVE ONE DEAD PARTNER!" I was terrified that he was going to just plain out shoot Susan right there. He was one pissed little man.  
  
"You mean Bobby's okay?!" Vicky gasped. "Yes, your precious little Bobby is all nice and dandy, but my partner's NOT! So you know who's gunna pay for that? Huh? Little miss. Sneaky over there." At that, he pulled out his gun, while at the same time, I saw Susan grab for something in her back pocket. I closed my eyes, and grabbed Elizabeth tighter. That's when I heard the inevitable sound of a shot fired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC? 


	10. Unveiling

Chapter 10 – Unveiling  
  
*~*~*  
  
~Carter's POV~  
  
"Susan!" I yelled for my best friend as I heard the deadly shot of a gun. I started panicking and I ran over to her.  
  
"I'm okay Carter. I'm fine. . . I got him." She said in shock, just standing there staring at the collapsed body on the floor, clutching her gun in her shaking hand.  
  
"Oh my God. . . It's over!" The realization of the situation finally hit me when I saw the body of the captor lying dead on the ground in front of us. I looked over at the still shocked Susan, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Susan, thank you. I don't know how to say that. . . You saved us."  
  
"John. . . I shot a man. How am I going to live with myself knowing that?" Susan didn't seem very happy or 'heroic' as she almost started crying in regard to her previous action.  
  
"Susan, you had no choice. He was going to shoot you; maybe us too. You did what you needed to do." Romano spoke up, still clutching Elizabeth.  
  
"Carter, I was so scared." She said, hugging me again.  
  
"I know."  
  
I turned around to see if the others were okay. "Vicky, you alright?" I asked the scared young girl.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think so. . . Who would do all of this? I mean, really, what kind of monster just comes in and starts shooting people? I. . . I want to see his face."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." I told her, going with my gut feeling.  
  
"No, no. . . I want to see the bastard too." Romano chimed in. "Did his voice sound familiar to you?"  
  
I stopped and thought about it when the realization came to me. "Actually now that you mention it, yeah."  
  
I decided to go ahead and unmask the mystery man. It wouldn't do any more damage I thought. So I walked up to him and pulled off the mask. . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
~Abby's POV~  
  
The gunshot roared through every ear in the crowd and then came a wave of silence. I was like nothing I had heard all day. . . Pure nothing.  
  
The same thought was going through the minds of probably everyone in the crowd. 'Who was shot?' But Kerry and I had one specific question. Did Susan or the robber shoot? They both had a gun, it could have gone either way around. . .  
  
Without saying anything, I started running up to the entrance of Doc's. I didn't care what the consequences were, I just had to be in there. I ran straight through the crowd, and saw that there was no one standing guarding the doors. I ran straight up and into the building.  
  
I was so scared of what I might see, that I was literally trembling. I looked frantically around for John, hoping to God that he was alright. I finally saw to my left, everyone standing around a lifeless masked man. John, Romano, Elizabeth, and Susan. They were all okay.  
  
Before I had the chance to run over to hug John, he reached for the mask, pulling it off.  
  
The entire room went silent at the horrifying sight of who was lying there right in front of us. "Oh my God."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
TBC 


	11. The End

A/N: Sorry everyone for the gigantic delay. I never thought that I was going to finish this story, but thanks to one persistent reader, I managed to squeeze the rest of the story out of my brain and onto paper. So enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 11

"Do you recognize him?" Romano left his spot next to Elizabeth to come see who had been previously under that mask. He might not have recognized him; he probably didn't. . . But I did. I knew who it was.

I slowly nodded to Romano's question of recognition just trying to figure out how the hell I was going to tell Abby. Little did I know, she was in the room, staring at the figure on the floor.

"John." Her face was as white as a ghost as she gazed into the eyes of the man who had almost killed us all; the eyes of her little brother.

I quickly approached her, as if not to startle her, or make anything worse than it already was. As I reached her, she practically fell onto me, crying. "Abby."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just held her. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, not knowing whom the shooter had turned out to be. "He's. . . " I paused, thinking that if I said who it was, Abby would get even more upset. "He's just – "

"He's my brother." Abby stifled a response in between her sobs to answer Elizabeth's question.

Abby slowly backed away from me and approached Eric's still form. She knelt down to check his pulse, "John" She called out, this time her tone was different; jumpier. "He has a pulse. John he's alive, get over here."

I was quick to hustle over to Abby's side. Eric was alive and Abby needed me to help him no matter what he may have done. I reached down to feel the pulse in his neck when I saw his arm start to move.

"Eric?" I firmly pressed my knuckles onto his chest, hoping to get a response. "Eric, you with me?" He winced at the sharp pain that was now pulsating through his chest, and at the shock of it, his arm reached out and took a painful grip onto my left hand. "Eric, Eric, it's okay. We're going to help you, okay?"

I quickly got up and ran to the door, needing to get help desperately. "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep, Abby." I said before running out of Doc's to see Kerry in the crowd. "Kerry!" I called out. "Kerry, go into the hospital and get as many doctors and supplies as you can!" Without saying a word, she nodded, and did just as I said.

I rushed right back to Eric, seeing that he was getting worse and worse as I stood there, waiting for help to come. I knew that we couldn't move him ourselves; it was too far, and the bullet would was too severe that if we tried and move him, he could bleed out.

I silently looked around to make sure that everyone was okay, and I quietly told Vicky to go. I knew this wasn't where she should be; watching us work on a wounded man who tried to kill her brother. "Go find Bobby," I said, "Make sure that he's okay."

Abby had stopped crying, but was suddenly in a state of shock. She just sat there, staring at her brother, doing absolutely nothing.

"Eric." She whispered. "Eric?" Her eyes rose from his cold face to meet my eyes. We both looked back down at him to see that he had stopped breathing. I reached my index finger to his neck, realizing that he now had no pulse, either.

"We're here!" I looked up to see Kerry, Deb, Luka, and Pratt enter the room, handing off supplies to Susan, Elizabeth, and Romano. They were all going to help the man who could have killed them all.

"He stopped breathing." I informed them while they all rushed over. I got up on my knees to start CPR, but the minute I pumped down on his chest, I felt something abnormal. Confused, I quickly ripped off his jacket to reveal his chest covered with explosives and a detonator. I had just pressed the detonator. . .

3. . .

2. . .

1. . .

THE END


End file.
